Broken Silence
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: When Kitsune, the new deaf honor student stumbles across the Host Club, Tamaki immediately employs her to teach them her "secret language"... but will the Hosts teach her something in return? Mori/OC
1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

Ugh. Another story. -.- I'm not very good about pacing myself. *sighs*

Anyway, I know it starts kind of slow, but it will pick up pretty fast, don't worry =) more fun chapters come after the annoying first chapter, which is always the hardest part.

LOSGAP =D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the Hosts and everything else belong to Bisco Hatori. I only own this tiny place on the internet to share my creativity with the world and my original characters.

* * *

Kitsune Koyama stared up at the sky as rain splashed down around her‚ falling in silver rivulets down her clothes and streaming down her hair.

Her deep red hair, usually only shoulder length, seemed almost waist length as she tipped her head back to look up at the storm. Her green eyes, stark bright against her pale skin, peered upwards into the rain. Her only movements were her eyes as they blinked when rain fell too close to her eyes.

She didn't mind the fact she was getting soaked. The rain felt wonderful against her skin, its cool touch soothing.

She jerked her head down suddenly, a bell ringing off in her mind. She was standing in front of the school, and the courtyard was almost empty now. Her breathing quickened with excitement as she hurried towards the front entrance. Today was _the_ day! She was finally going to take the entrance exams!

Oh, how she hoped she would pass it. The thought of becoming accepted into a prestigious school like Ouran Academy set her heart into a frenzy. The colleges that would be open to her then, the careers afterward…!

There she went, day dreaming again. At this rate she wouldn't even make it into the classroom, let alone the school. Shaking her head, she braced her shoulders and pushed open the front doors, striding confidentially down the halls to (hopefully) her future.

---

Kitsune squinted ahead, her head throbbing. She had been studying for months for this, yet it had truly tested her; the test had been a living thing, sensing her weaknesses and changing the questions accordingly. Every question had felt like a punch to send mentally reeling until she sat trembling in her chair. Only two other students had dared take the same test, and one of them had thrown up in class.

She was finally home though, she thought in relief as she opened the door.

She kicked her shoes off, letting them fall to the floor as she turned her head, looking for her mother.

Her mother appeared into the living room then, smiling broadly.

"**Welcome back!"** Her hands said. "**Did you have a good day? How were the exams?" **

**"I think I passed. Maybe. I won't know for sure for another week." **Kitsune's hands replied. Jueru smiled pleasantly. "**I'm glad." **

---

One summer of endless days later, Kitsune found herself standing at the pearly gates.

No, not _those _pearly gates. She wasn't dead. Not yet, at least. She was standing before Ouran Academy, her eyes wide and awe-struck as she took in the sheer extravagance of the place.

It was pink, for one thing. She'd never seen a school- or any building, for that matter- that was anything but dull colors. The color didn't offset her, surprisingly. It only fed her imagination of this being the perfect palace to work towards her future in.

She walked quietly down the halls, her eyes roving around hungrily, devouring all in sight. She couldn't believe she had actually gotten in on a full scholarship; this was the stuff dreams were made of!

She walked lightly, as though afraid if she made too much sound the dream would be dispelled and she would awake in her bed to find it had all been, as Shakespeare had said, "too sweet to be substantial".

Her hair bounced in shiny red curls around her face and neck, and she reached up to curl one around her finger. Her mother had been so eager to do her hair this morning, she could not have possibly have refused; she was glad for it. She rarely took notice of her own hair, but her mother loved to faun over it.

Still a bit dazed, she dream-walked to the door of her first class and opened the door.

---

Kitsune stumbled forward as yet another student bumped into her, and yet again they did not apologize, or even seem to notice her. So far, this was the only downfall of the school; she was looked upon as if she were the scum on the bottom of their expensive shoes. She was not wearing the uniform- the scholarship did not cover it, but she was scrounging her pennies for it- and that seemed to automatically demote her in everyone's eyes.

At least back in middle school, people had glanced at you if they had bumped into you; here, you had to have a certain family name or a few Nobel Peace prizes under your belt before you were awarded any attention.

Despite herself, she took an immediate dislike to the students. Especially the male ones; the girls were fine; they were mostly spoiled little girls who thought the world was their playground. They took no notice of her, and that was all right with Kitsune; she was used to it.

The men, however, almost walked through her like she was smoke. If she dared cross their path, they would look down her nose at her for a brief moment of disdain before diverting their attention to someone much richer and therefore more interesting.

The libraries were packed full of them; she avoided them like the plague, trying to find a place to read. She wanted to prolong coming home as long as she could; she would stay and do her homework for an hour or two before finally dragging herself away from her paradise.

She tried almost every door she passed, glancing at the signs above. Most were broom closets, which began to look more appealing as time went by.

She tried another door handle to find it was unlocked and glanced up at the sign. It was an unused music room; surely no one would mind if she just read quietly in here?

She hesitantly pushed the door open to a blinding bright light.

Rose petals swirled gently towards her and she blinked in surprise as one, soft as a butterfly's kiss, brushed against her cheek.

She looked up at six boys standing in a circle around one large plush chair, where a seventh boy sat.

"Welcome." Their lips said. Kitsune stared in surprise at them all. What was this place?

The boy in the chair leaped up and bounded over to her.

"Are you an honor student?" His lips said, so fast Kitsune had trouble catching his words.

Hesitantly, she nodded, wondering why they were paying attention to her.

The tall blonde turned eagerly to a younger boy, with large, inquisitive brown eyes. Kitsune couldn't see what he was saying, but the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Just because she's an honor student doesn't mean I know her." His lips said. "Please don't lump me together with all 'commoners', senpai." He said.

Kitsune was distracted when a hand fell on her shoulder and her head turned to look at another boy.

He was tall, with sharp gray eyes and immaculate black hair. His lips formed a question, and by his demeanor she guessed he was repeating himself.

"Are you Kitsune Koyama?" His lips said and she nodded. Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"**Are you the new student here?" **His hands asked and Kitsune's eyes widened in shock, an excited grin tugging at her lips as her head bobbed eagerly, her hands quickly forming words.

**"Yes! I am Kitsune- please, call me Kit." **She replied.

The blonde's head popped into view, watching her hands with wide, fascinated violet eyes.

"What are you doing, Mother?" He asked and Kitsune blinked at him, not understanding.

"**He's harmless, don't worry about him. Stupid, but harmless." **The boy with glasses said and Kitsune had to fight a laugh.

"What are you saying?! What strange code is this?!" The tall boy demanded, looking intrigued.

"**This is Tamaki Suoh. I am Kyoya Ohtori." **The tall boy said, ignoring Tamaki for the moment.

**"Please to meet you." **Kitsune replied, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?!" Tamaki's lips said furiously; by the way some people cringed Kitsune guessed he was screaming.

"This is Kitsune Koyama. She's the new honor student; she's also completely deaf." Kyoya said, turning to address the rest of the Hosts.

"A real deaf person!" Tamaki gasped, coming closer to Kitsune. "How extraordinary!"

"Wait, how does she know what we're saying?" He asked suddenly. "I'm sure she can read lips." Kyoya replied patiently.

Kitsune frowned, not liking how she was being treated like a new toy as the rest of the Hosts came closer to examine her, asking questions. She couldn't keep track of them all and turned quickly from Host to Host; the only ones who didn't bother her were the same boy Tamaki had spoken to earlier and an incredibly tall man she hadn't noticed at first. He was easily twice as tall as her; with skin like dark honey.

**"Ignore them. They'll settle down eventually." **Kyoya's hands said. Kitsune nodded.

"Wait, Kyoya-senpai, how do you know sign language?" The brunette boy's lips said suddenly.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "An American emissary stayed at our house a short while ago. His daughter was also deaf; she was my age, so I was taught sign language in order to make her feel welcome." He explained.

"**That was nice of you." **Kitsune said, not quite getting he hadn't learned it by choice. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smiled slightly.

"Well, what do we do with her now?" One of the two ginger headed twins asked, resting his hand on the other's shoulder and peering down at Kitsune curiously. Kitsune flushed and her hands immediately began firing back a response.

"**You do not need to do anything with me! Just because I am deaf does not mean I am helpless! I came here looking for a place to read, that is all. Since I am here, what is this place for?" **She asked, finally calming down a bit. All eyes turned to Kyoya for translation.

He pushed up his glasses. "She wants to know what the Club's about."

Kitsune rolled her eyes at the fact he had left the beginning out but did not argue, deciding she would have to find a new way to get her message across.

**"It's a Host Club." **Kyoya's hands explained. **"We entertain young ladies… for a fee, of course." **He said. Kitsune frowned. "**What do you mean, 'entertain'?" **She demanded.

Kyoya smiled at that but didn't answer.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to stay for one free trial period?" Tamaki asked eagerly. Kyoya frowned. "I'll cover her cost!" He promised. "I want to learn more about what it's like being deaf! And maybe she can give me an insight into Haruhi's home life!" He said eagerly. The brunette, Haruhi presumably, rolled his eyes.

Kitsune fumbled in her skirt pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen, scribbling down something before she held it up.

"'I'll stay, as long as I don't have to be 'entertained' in a way I don't like.'" Tamaki read aloud.

---

"I wanted to meet all of the Hosts today; so far, I like you the best." Kitsune's paper said.

The boy she had handed it to, Haruhi, blinked in surprise. "Really? Thank you." He said, smiling pleasantly. Kitsune flushed. He was so _cute. _It wasn't like her to get all flustered around a boy, but Haruhi was driving her a bit crazy.

"I heard you're an honor student too. Did you get ignored in the beginning too?" Kitsune asked, sliding her notepad over hesitantly. Haruhi smiled. "I did. These guys are actually the closest things to friends I have here." He said.

"Can we be friends?" Kitsune's note read. She wished she didn't have to look at Haruhi to read his answer.

To her surprise, Haruhi smiled. "Sure." He replied.

For a moment Kitsune's heart stopped beating before she smiled tremulously back, resisting the urge to squeal and sigh like the other girls at the table.

Haruhi suddenly looked up as though responding to his name. He nodded and turned back to the girls. "Guess hosting hours are over." Haruhi said. Kitsune slumped in her chair with disappointment.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Kitsune scribbled down quickly on her notepad and handed it to Haruhi. "That'd be great! It'd really help me a lot!" He said, smiling widely. Pink tinged Kitsune's cheeks and she nodded quickly, smiling slightly.

It wasn't until after she had left that she wondered how she would cover the fee. She paused outside the doors of the school and stood there, lost in thought. Should she get another job? She already worked at the supermarket after school; she doubted she would ever get enough for even one week, especially when she was saving up for one of the uniforms; she was so tired of sticking out like a sore thumb.

She sighed, shouldering her backpack and heading off to work, wondering how she was going to see Haruhi again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Like I said, slow start but it'll get moving pretty soon.

I know Kitsune seems a bit bland so far, but Haruhi seemed bland in the beginning, didn't "he"? ;)

We all there's more to people- er, characters- then it seems. So have some patience, all will be revealed in due time.

Ta ta loves!

LOSGAP =D

7


	2. Lessons

**Author's Note:**

Glad to see you guys stuck around! :D

Yeah I know I updated really fast. Normally I don't do this so enjoy it while it lasts ;)

Another slow chapter, I'll admit but who likes a story where they plunge right into everything? That'd be no fun for anyone. (Although some people may like experiencing the entire story in just a few short chapters. To each his own.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; the Hosts and everything else belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own this small piece on the internet where I may share my creativity with the world.

LOSGAP =D

* * *

"_Please _Mother?! I want to learn your secret code!" Tamaki whined, stomping a foot in protest.

Kyoya lifted his hand and made the sign for "No".

"What did you say?!" Tamaki demanded. "Did you just insult me?"

Kyoya ignored him, continuing to type away on his laptop.

"We must bring her back at once!" Tamaki proclaimed. "I simply _must _learn this secret language!" He sighed with delight at the thought of all the secret conversations he could have.

---

"_Oh senpai! You are so clever!" Haruhi's hands said, flailing about in several wide gestures. Tamaki's perfect, slim fingers deftly formed some more phrases that brought a blush to his lovely daughter's cheeks, making her giggle. _

_---_

"What's he doing?" Haruhi sweat dropped as Tamaki giggled to himself, his hands making odd gestures.

"Who knows?" Kyoya sighed.

---

Kitsune blinked in surprise when she walked into her classroom and realized Haruhi was sitting at a desk not too far away from her own.

Practically sparkling with her good luck, she hurried over and stood awkwardly next to Haruhi's desk. The boy raised his head and smiled at her. "Hi Kitsune-san." She loved the way his lips formed her name.

She fumbled for her pad and scribbled quickly on it, handing it to Haruhi.

"Call me Kit please." It read. He looked up at her and smiled and nodded. "All right, Kit-chan." He said and pink tinged Kitsune's cheeks.

She couldn't think of anything else to say so she hurried off to her desk in the back, flustered.

She started when two hands fell on each of her shoulders and looked up in surprise. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, leered down at her.

"You're the deaf girl from yesterday." They said in unison.

"I prefer 'Kitsune'." Kitsune wrote, handing them the note. They grinned at each other.

"Fine with us, Foxy-chan.*" They said and she flushed in annoyance and embarrassment.

They both turned, responding to something Kitsune didn't hear. They both raised their hands in a helpless gesture before returning to their seats on either side of Haruhi. For a moment, Kitsune envied them their friendship with him before turning her attention to the board to wait for the teacher to start speaking.

---

She decided taking her bento to the cafeteria was a bad idea after all.

After looking around the cafeteria in a vain search for Haruhi, she settled down to eat in a corner alone, disappointed that her efforts to find him were fruitless.

She picked at her lunch, scowling at her life and the world in general. She already knew she wasn't going to the Host Club today; she couldn't afford the fee. She couldn't remember if she had anymore classes with him today.

She was startled out of her brooding by a pair of hands waving frantically in her face. She looked up in surprise.

Tamaki, the self proclaimed king of the Host Club, stood in front of her.

"Hello, Kitsune-hime!" He said and Kitsune nodded, offering him a smile and nod in greeting. She had decided Tamaki was all right; hyperactive and odd, but all right.

"Would you care to join us again today for a Host Club meeting?" Tamaki asked and Kitsune frowned, pulling out her notepad. She held up the note, which read "I'd love too, but I can't afford the fee."

"Free of charge for a princess like you!" Tamaki said and Kitsune's eyes widened in surprise. Princess? Free?

"As long as you agree to teach us that…" He looked around before leaning close to whisper, his hand partly shielding his mouth. "…secret code of yours and Kyoya's." He said and Kitsune blinked. It took her a moment to realize he was completely serious and not just teasing her.

"OK." She wrote and Tamaki beamed. "Splendid!" He exclaimed, and then danced away, presumably to find the other Hosts and tell them she had agreed.

Smiling to herself, Kitsune resumed her lunch with a much brighter demeanor.

---

Sure, it had taken a while to learn sign language herself, but the Hosts were positively _dense. _

Tamaki was having the most trouble; he was far too excited about all of it and kept jumbling his hands together. The twins were too busy goofing around, making odd gestures at each other and giggling to themselves.

Haruhi wasn't very keen to learn, but he was quick; he absorbed everything like a sponge. Kitsune paid special attention to him, helping him out whenever he had even the smallest question.

The tall man, Mori, and his small companion Hunny learned vastly different. Hunny didn't take much interest in it and often resumed eating his cake, while Mori stuck with it, his forehead often creasing in concentration.

After two hours, she had barely managed to teach them a few key phrases that she ordered them to practice at home if they could.

She felt mentally exhausted afterwards, but pleased nonetheless; despite some of their thick-headedness, they were genuinely eager to learn. She suspected that was mostly because of the rousing speech Tamaki had delivered beforehand on "expanding their knowledge of different cultures by immersing themselves in the language of others in order to bring a new understanding with each other."

What all that had to do with Tamaki's "secret code", she wasn't sure.

---

"Kitsune! Pay attention to your work!" Her manager, Kei, snapped, glaring at her. Kitsune gulped and nodded, hurriedly returning to stacking items on the shelves, flushing in embarrassment.

Her day-dreaming was really becoming a terrible habit; after enrolling in Ouran, most of her time was spent away from it all, lost in her fantasies. Most of them involved Haruhi.

She jumped when a finger poked her shoulder, dropping the can of soup in her hand. She hopped off the step stool to retrieve it and see who was trying to talk to her.

For a moment, she didn't even recognize him. He was the same boy, but he was wearing a pink dress over a pair of jeans. A _dress_.

"Kit-chan?" Haruhi asked in surprise. Kitsune gaped at him, trying to comprehend. She had forgotten her pad back in her backpack, so she stepped forward and tugged gently on his dress, frowning at him curiously. She didn't trust her voice and remained silent.

"Oh, this?" Haruhi asked, glancing down at himself. He shrugged. "Well, I don't really care if you know. I'm not actually a guy; I'm a girl."

The ground around Kitsune swayed violently. She felt suddenly very, very sick.

"Kitsune?" Haruhi asked in surprise as Kitsune put a hand to her mouth, her stomach threatening to overturn any moment.

"I guess you're just surprised." Haruhi shrugged after a moment while Kitsune was still mentally reeling.

A _girl! _Haruhi was a female! Kitsune had _liked _her! She blushed when she thought of her! She imagined _kissing _her!

Was she a lesbian now?!

"Kitsune-chan, are you all right?" Haruhi asked, suddenly anxious. Kitsune's mouth opened and closed a few times like a gaping fish.

She nodded slowly after a minute, shaking her head. Haruhi smiled. "A lot of people freak out." She admitted.

"The thing is, you can't tell anyone, ok? I have to repay a debt I owe to the Hosts." She said and after a moment Kitsune nodded hesitantly.

Who would she tell, anyway? She would keep her two day bout of gender confusion to herself.

"Anyway, we can be real friends now, right? No secrets." Haruhi said and Kitsune nodded again. Haruhi frowned, tilting her head. "Where's your notepad?" She asked suddenly.

Kitsune held her hands up helplessly and Haruhi sighed. "You're about as scatterbrained as the rest of them." She muttered, turning her head slightly but Kitsune still managed to catch it. She turned back to Kitsune and sighed. "You'll fit in really well with the Club." She said.

---

*Kitsune means Fox

**Author's Note:**

Has anyone ever noticed that NO ONE makes their OC fall for Haruhi? They all just magically know she's a girl?

That's always irked me for some reason. It's like some unspoken agreement to not make their OC's just as clueless as _every_ other girl in the anime. I mean, really. That and when the OC's can just magically tell the twins apart. Another pet peeve of mine.

Sorry for the mini rant, just have some things that annoy me. Anyway, thanks for coming back, please tune in for the next chapter! :D

LOSGAP =D

6


	3. Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

Welcome back! :D

This chapter will hopefully give you a sense of the eventual pairing. Like I've said many times before, I'm terrible at hiding things from you guys so I usually just tell you from the get-go ^^;

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! :D

LOSGAP =D

* * *

Kitsune pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes and therefore tuning out the Hosts.

**"All right."** Her hands said, refusing to use the pad during lessons. **"I think that's enough for today. I'm getting a headache." **Kitsune said. No sooner had her hands finished forming the words then she was suddenly whisked off her feet.

Within moments she found herself on a bed that had come out of nowhere, tucked neatly under a blanket and with an ice pack on her forehead.

**"Great service around here." **Kitsune commented. Kyoya's lips turned up at the corners in a faint smile. "Yes well they all thought you just said your head was about to explode and took you quite seriously."

Kitsune blinked at him, and then had to fight a laugh, only allowing herself a smile.

**"Well tell them all thank you. I was really just being sarcastic." **Kitsune admitted.

**"It's hard to be sarcastic with your hands." **Kyoya signed back and Kitsune sighed, annoyed he had a point. She would have to remember not to use it around the Hosts, especially when their knowledge of American Sign Language was still very basic.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but before long she had quietly faded off into slumber.

---

"Ah, Tono, she fell asleep." Hikaru and Kaoru said, frowning at Kitsune.

"Well she _did _say her head felt like it was going to explode." Tamaki pointed out. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I told you she was just kidding."

"Her hands cannot lie!" Tamaki protested. Kyoya sighed patiently and didn't bother pressing it.

"Ne, is she gonna be ok?" Hunny asked worriedly, frowning up at the bed they had produced out of nowhere for the girl.

"She's fine." Haruhi sighed, not even looking up. "You guys just overreact about everything." She muttered.

"Maybe Ki-chan will want Usa-chan!" Hunny decided, taking no notice of Haruhi's comment. The tiny senior bounded onto the bed and carefully tucked Usa-chan in beside Kitsune.

"There! Now she'll have sweet dreams!" Hunny beamed. "Won't she, Takashi?" Hunny asked, turning to the large silent senior behind him. He smiled slightly and nodded, resting his hand on Hunny's blonde head. "Ah."

"Well, we're going home." The twins shrugged. "There's nothing for us here anymore." They wandered off, Hikaru's hand on Kaoru's waist as he led him off, his head bent low to his twin's ear.

"I don't even want to know what they're talking about." Haruhi dead panned, clapping her book shut. "But I'm going home too. There's no more work to be done, and I have to prepare dinner." She stood up and was gone quickly, ignoring Tamaki's farewells (in seven languages- a new record for him!)

When she didn't respond, he chased after her, determined to make himself heard.

Mori glanced around the room, not surprised to see Kyoya was already gone. It was his habit to disappear almost instantly.

Hunny picked up his bag and frowned at Mori. "Ne, what's Ki-chan going to do now?" He asked. Mori just blinked at him.

"Should we stay and wait for her to wake up?" Hunny suggested. Mori frowned and nodded once. "Ah." He didn't like the idea of Kitsune waking up alone and not knowing what had happened to everyone; she was deaf after all, and it would trouble him if they just left.

"I don't want to wake her up." Hunny said, curling up on the couch. "She looks so peaceful, ne Takashi?" He said eagerly and Mori nodded. "Ah."

---

Kitsune awoke less then an hour later, blinking up blearily at the ceiling. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, and by then she was looking wildly around the room, wondering what time it was and where everyone had gone.

She jumped out of the bed and slipped almost instantly, her half-asleep legs slow and unresponsive.

She didn't fall though, being caught by two strong hands she recognized as Mori's. She blushed lightly and stood up, bowing to him in thanks.

**"Are you all right?" **His hands signed slowly, each movement careful and precise. Kitsune beamed at the fact he was taking it seriously and had actually paid attention.

**"Just fine. Have I been asleep long?" **She signed back anxiously. Mori shook his head slowly and she sighed in relief.

**"Did everyone leave?" **Kitsune asked and he nodded, hesitated, and then pointed towards the couch. Kitsune peered past his enormous bulk to see Hunny curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

**"Did you two stay for me?" **Kitsune asked, touched. Mori nodded again.

**"Thank you." **She signed, and then went to get her backpack. When she returned, she was surprised to see Mori was still there, and Hunny was just now awaking on the couch.

"Hi Ki-chan!" He yawned, stretching. "Did you sleep well?" She smiled and nodded, slinging her back pack over her shoulders. "Do you want a ride home?" Hunny asked. Kitsune hesitated, then cautiously signed to Mori. **"I'm not going home yet; I have to go to work first." **

"She has to work first." Mori said, and Kitsune breathed a sigh of relief that Mori had understood; she had to give him more credit, she hadn't realized how much attention he had been paying during the lessons.

"That's ok! We can drop you off there!" Hunny said, jumping up. Kitsune signed a thank you to Mori who nodded, smiling slightly as he fell into step just behind Hunny.

She was glad of their offer; the supermarket was almost a mile from the school, and she was running late now after her unplanned nap.

She sat down in the limo beside Hunny and across from Mori, looking around with awe. She had never been inside a limo before; the plush leather seats and the dark, cozy interior made her think that if she should ever get money, a limo would be the first thing she would buy.

"Where do you work, Ki-chan?" Hunny asked. Kitsune hesitated, wondering how to give the address; Mori hadn't learned the alphabet yet, so she couldn't spell it. She hadn't taught them anything about locations, streets, businesses, or anything like that.

She fumbled around in her backpack, looking for her pad; her searching grew more frantic as she realized she couldn't find it. She groaned inwardly, realizing she had left it in her locker.

She collapsed back against her seat, closing her eyes as she tried to think. She would _not _use her voice in front of these boys. They were sure to laugh at her if she did. She sat in silence for a while, trying to think of something.

She sat up suddenly and frowned at the window, an idea forming. She leaned forward and blew on the glass, making the window fog up. Hurriedly she scribbled down the address of the supermarket. Hunny happily read it aloud for the limo driver and they were finally off.

Nearly weak with relief at the close call, Kitsune leaned back in her seat. She wanted to close her eyes, but it'd be rude; if either of them tried to speak, she would not able to "hear" them.

They rode in silence, Hunny kicking his short legs, while Kitsune and Mori sat unmoving.

She sat quietly, watching the world fly by. _Is this what it would be like to be rich? _She wondered idly.

They finally arrived at her work and she thanked them, getting out and entering the store.

"You're late." Kei accused her instantly. Kitsune just nodded, unable to respond as she wandered off to stock the shelves.

---

Kitsune sighed quietly to herself, looking at the dark sky above her.

_Of course it has to rain when I'm trying to walk home. _She thought sourly, walking quickly, hoping to avoid the oncoming storm.

The electricity of the approaching squall made the hairs on her arms stand up as she hurried along, shivering as a cold wind blew.

The dull gray light of dusk cast the buildings around her in an eerie silhouette, giving her chills as she glanced around, then turned her eyes to the sidewalk beneath her, lowering her head against the wind.

She started as a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. She stared up into a pair of all too familiar eyes.

"When I call you, turn and look at me." The man whose voice she could picture all too well growled at her. She was too terrified to speak, only able to stare at him in horror.

_When did he get out of prison? _She wondered, horrified. **Taiyou Koyama glared down at his daughter. **

** "What are you doing here?" He demanded, brown eyes flashing. Kitsune could only stare. Did she dare use her voice in front of him? She knew he didn't know sign language.**

** "Answer me!" She flinched at his voice and his hand as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her closer to him. **

** Kitsune didn't respond; even if she wasn't afraid of speaking in front of him, the words caught in her throat, gagging her as she stood motionless. **

** She cried out though as he threw her aside, his temper flaring as he sent her into the brick building beside them. She gasped as stars exploded in her vision as she slid down the wall, cradling the wrist he had been clinging to. Long, finger shaped bruises were already forming on it; tears pricked at her vision at the pain throbbing in her wrist.**

** Taiyou was already gone, leaving Kitsune to sit on the sidewalk, trembling with fear and pain. **

** The man who still stalked her nightmares, the man who had driven her and her mother into near madness, was back. **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Told you things would get interesting! ^^**

**Now, review please, ne?**

**LOSGAP =D**

6


	4. She Wants To Be Found

**Author's Note:**

More hints for future pairings in this chapter ;)

Hope you guys enjoy! :D

LOSGAP =D

* * *

"**Are you sure you're ok to go to school today?" **Jueru's hands asked, fluttering anxiously.

**"I'm sure." **Kitsune's replied patiently. **"I've already missed one day; I can't hide all the time." **She said. Jueru sighed and brought her only child into a comforting hug, kissing her head.

**"Have someone walk you home, please? For me? I can come get you." **Jueru tried and Kitsune sighed. **"Fine. I'll ask one of my friends to walk home with me." **She said. **"I don't have to work anyway; I can probably get a ride here." **She said and Jueru nodded, relieved.

**"Well, have a good day. I love you." **She signed and Kitsune nodded and smiled, signing back an "I love you" as she went out the door.

"Be safe." Jueru murmured as she watched Kitsune leave.

---

Kitsune jumped as Tamaki launched himself at her the instant she entered the third music room.

She flinched away from his hands grabbing at her, desperate to give her a comforting embrace and side stepped; fortunately he didn't seem to notice her fear and took it as an opportunity to speak with her.

"Where have you been?" His lips demanded. "Were you kidnapped? Mugged?"

Kitsune blinked at him in amusement as she pulled out her pad and wrote carefully, her brow creasing with determination. She could only write with her left hand, which made it difficult.

"'I'm fine. Just wasn't feeling well.'" Tamaki read out loud for the benefit of the rest of the Club.

The ever-dense King didn't even notice the bandages on her right arm as she went to sit down at the usual couch where she taught them, while the twins pushed another couch over so that everyone could sit across from her.

Kitsune held up her notepad for everyone to read. "We're going to cover the alphabet today." It proclaimed.

"Because of your wrist?" Haruhi dead panned and Tamaki's eyes grew wide as saucers. "What happened?!" He demanded, horrified.

Kitsune scribbled down an answer and held up the notepad. "I fell. Let's just get to work."

---

Deciding that her best shot of getting a ride home was with Mori and Hunny, Kitsune decided to designate them for that day.

Hunny kept up a conversation easily among the clients while Mori sat quietly, nodding occasionally. Kitsune decided she liked his silence; there was no pressure to talk around him, so she sat silently beside him, stirring her tea absentmindedly as she tried to think of a way to ask for a ride home without sounding too needy.

She raised her tea to her lips, taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid. No sooner has the rim of the cup touched her lips then a hand landed on each of her shoulders. Her head whirled in panic for a brief moment as nightmares beat dark wings inside her mind, engulfing her view of the present world.

She started at the sudden hot burning sensation on her wrist and looked down in surprise. The previously off-white bandages were now dark brown, soaked clean through with tea, scalding her wrist.

She swallowed a whimper of pain and made to get up, only to bump into the twins. She turned to face them, realizing they must have been the ones who had startled her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." They said, looking surprised. "We were just going to tell you Hosting Hours are over, since you didn't hear Kyoya."

Kitsune flushed and nodded, then hurried off to find a bathroom or something to change her wrist bandages.

---

Haruhi finally directed her to a back room, since that would be faster then finding a bathroom. She swore inwardly at the fact she hadn't thought to bring new bandages; she would have to do without them for a while; hopefully no one would notice her wrist when she came out.

She unwrapped herself, sighing with relief to be rid of the soaking wet bandages. She dried her still damp wrist off on the hem of her black t-shirt, not really caring about it.

She hesitated outside the door, wishing she could listen to hear if anyone had been outside; she had taken her time in here, hoping that everyone would leave. She didn't really mind walking alone, as long as no one saw the bruises on her arm.

She hesitantly poked her head outside, sighing with quiet relief when she couldn't see anyone else.

She left cautiously, glancing around for anyone as she scurried to the door, letting herself out to walk briskly down the halls.

_Just get home as fast as possible. _She thought determinedly. Her new cell phone seemed to gain weight in her jean pocket, reminding her she was not truly alone.

She walked hurriedly along, her hands shoved deep into her pockets, trying to hide her wrist from the world, even though it hurt a little to squeeze it into her pocket.

She walked quickly down the street, glancing around for any signs of life. She hated how empty the sidewalks were; it gave her a sense of foreboding. No one would hear her scream if he came again.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled with unease, as though she sensed someone following her. She glanced over her shoulder often, but never saw anything.

_Damn it! Why am I always so afraid? _She thought bitterly. She hated feeling this way; cold hands of terror clenched at her stomach, tears pricking at the corners of her vision in fright; she was so _scared_. It wasn't right for a teenager to feel this way; angst-ridden, misunderstood, and hormonal, yes, but not this never-ending terror.

The never ending wall of gray concrete stretched beneath her; she kept her eyes fixed on it, counting cracks and noting loose pebbles and anything else on the sidewalk to distract herself.

She watched her shadow, the only one who walked beside her on the empty road; suddenly, there were two shadows, walking side by side. She stiffened; the tall shadow dwarfed hers, and was thick and wide. It was far too close for it to be just a casual stranger, so she warily turned her head to look.

She came to a dead halt, shocked.

**"Mori?" **Her left hand signed his name slowly and carefully so he could understand. He blinked at her, and then held up her backpack. Kitsune blushed, realizing she had left it in the Club room in her haste.

**"Thank you." **She signed back, truly grateful as she took it from him, slinging it over her left shoulder.

They stood in awkward silence, Kitsune finally realizing that Hunny wasn't there.

**"Where's Hunny?" **She asked. **"He went home." **Mori's hands signed slowly and carefully; Kitsune wondered if he was showing his respect of sign language (so unlike Tamaki and the twins, flapping their hands like demented birds), or if he simply just did everything in that same sense of precision and control.

Kitsune nodded, trying to think of something to say. Her house was only a few more blocks away; should she ask him to walk her home? How could she tell him she was so terrified of being alone? She barely knew him!

**"Well, thank you again. I should go." **She said finally after a minute.

**"Is your home far?" **He asked slowly. He had to spell part of it, since he hadn't learned some of those words yet; Kitsune was pleased with his creativity.

**"It's not too far." **Kitsune admitted, spelling the words he hadn't learned for him.

Mori nodded; as Kitsune turned to go, Mori followed quietly behind her. She looked back at him, and then smiled at him. He would never know how grateful she was to have him walk beside her on the seemingly endless empty road home.

---

5


End file.
